Bliss
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: ZaDr don't like? Don't read! Dib's POV: I sat and watched as the small fly walked back and forth/ I looked down at Zim and saw his look of pure bliss.  Yes this summary sucks! Two-shot! T cause I am paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

Me - "Okay so here is my shot at a ZaDr. Please no flames or... THE WAFFELS WILL BURN!"

Dib's POV

Six years had paced sense Zim had found out he was a defect. Six months had passed sense our first date. And Six days had paced sense my birthday. Me and Zim are currently siting in the living room. He is with out his 'disguise' which only makes me happier. I sit and watch him out of the corner of my eye. I loved to watch his antennas twitch he doesn't really seem to notice. I just watch them. Than I start to wonder what they feel like. They look like a...bugs... I hate having to compare them to that, but they look like they would almost have the feel of an exoskeleton. Than I looked closer at them and saw little hairs on them. Than I thought that they might me kind of soft but with enough support to stand on end or press flat on top of his head. With a start I remembered how any time I would hold him on my lap they would be flat not out of anger but out of not wanting them touched. 'Could they really be that sensitive?' I thought to my self. Or not.

"Yes. They are very sensitive. Dib-love. That is why I hate that wig so much and anything else that holds them down." I looked at him and he looked back.

"What do they feel like?"

"I don't know. On Irk we were taught to never touch them and that only mates could touch them."

"So I could?"

"Sorry Dib-love, We have become mates in the human sense but not in the Irken one." He said looking down sadly.

"How do we become Irken mates than?" I asked.

"We can't. The only way that I know of is to connect to the others PAK. But you don't have one." This time I looked down as well. From out of now where Zim's antennas perked up. Despite the fact that I heard nothing. They went back and forth and in all ways trying to find the noise. Than before I could even blink a little fly had landed on one of them. It started to walk back and forth on the antenna. I looked down to see how Zim was taking it only to find his eyes closed and a happy smile on his face. After a while he started to purr! He was purring! He sounded like the happiest creature alive. Soon however the little fly flew away. And he looked saddened. Before he could even say Irk I reached over and slowly started to run my fingers over the one that happened to be closest to me. Zim got the look of pure bliss and he started to purr again. After a while he leaned into it trying to get closer.

"Dib-love! For the love of Irk do not stop!" If he was like this with just one I wondered what would happen if I did it to both of them. I took my other hand pulled Zim on to the ground in front of me and started to do it with both of them. His purring picked up and he was all but sitting on my lap. I slowly stopped and put my hands on my lap. He let out a small whimper and crawled up next to me head on my lap.

"Dib-love? Why did you stop? It was so nice. Joy had been in every single one of my cells. Zim doesn't like that you stopped." He said. Looking almost sad. I let out a sigh.

"I am sorry but I didn't feel right doing it. Cause you said only mates could touch it without consent but that stupid little fly did and I loved seeing you so happy." I said.

"Computer! Bring up any and all possible ways an Irken can claim a mate!" Zim said to thin air. After a minute or two a very short list popped out. Zim took it and read it out loud.

"PAK ID? No. Smeeting? No. Antenna Id... this could work. Computer! Bring up the information of Antenna Id!"

"Zim? What are you doing?"

"Is it not clear Dib-love? I am going to find a way for us to become Irken mates!" He yelled.

"Okay." A minute passed by when the information Zim needed was given to him.

"Thank you computer go take a nap or something."

"Thanks Zim, and have fun you two." The computer said.

"To mate this way one Irken takes their antennas and uses them to cover every exposed part of flesh of the chosen mate. The mate will than repeat this action. By doing this the antenna will memorize the sent and feel of the mate. This way when ever they are too far they will fall flat but when the mate is close enough they will perk up also bringing up the mood of the Irken." He ended.

"So...what do you want me to do?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Just sit still and don't move." He ordered. I sat and relaxed. I made sure he could get to all of my neck and my arms. He started at the tips of my fingers and slowly went up. Once finished with my left he did the same to my right. Than he went and moved up to my neck. They did tickle a little and I had to hold back a laugh. He went even slower on my neck than he did my hands and arms. When they hit the skin around my spine a tingle of pure pleasure shot through me. He than moved them to the top of my head. He felt along my ear line and my glasses. After this he moved to my cheeks. Than finally the antenna came and rested upon my lips. I gave a gentle kiss on each making him shudder.

"Okay. I am done. And because you have no antenna you will need to do it with your lips I suppose." I nodded and he sat down. Because of his stupid gloves and long sleeves only his face and neck where open. I laid soft butter fly kisses all around his neck. I took note in my mind of the feel and the places that made him give a small shudder. After that I did the same for his head as he had done mine. I went around the ends of his antenna than down to his forehead and so on. I gave a small butter fly kiss to his lips than went for my prize. I left small butter fly kisses up and down his velvet like antennas. Once I finished I looked over at him. He had one of the biggest none evil smiles I had ever seen on his face.

"There you are now Dib-mate!" He said proudly.

"Does this mean I can pet them?" I asked. Instead of a verbal answer he went and sat in front of me with them resting and waiting for be to start. So I did. I felt how soft and warm them seemed.

"How come when you smell you use your face?" I asked. I now knew that it was in fact his antenna that did that for him. As well as showing emotion and hearing.

"Simply because by leaning over I could in fact smell better. That stupid wig not only keeps them down but also impairs my hearing and smelling." He said. I nodded and went back to the task at hand. As soon as I started to massage around the base of them he was practically in my lap from shear delight. And when I fell asleep that night it was with my hand working on it's own to rub the antennas.

END!

Me- "Okay another chapter to some soon!"


	2. Chapter 2

Me- "Here is chapter two!"

Dib's POV

Zim was down in his lab and had said some thing about being busy. I was board though! I decided to go down and pet his antenna. I stepped into the elevator.

"Computer take me down to Zim."

"Sure thing Dib" He said. I waited while he took me to where Zim was at. I stepped out. I was shocked to see that he was talking to the Tallest that had shunned him.

"Zim, the brains have said that you must come, even if you were cast off." The tallest purple said.

"I can't...my tallest. I have more pressing matters. At hand." I could tell he was getting mad which was never good. I stepped closer to him and watched happily as his antenna perked up right away as did he. He started to look around for me. His leaders also noticed this.

"Zim what are you doing?" The red one asked. Zim either didn't hear or care. I took another step and watched with glee as he looked straight at me and walked over with a large grin. He took my hand in his in the possessive way only he could. He pulled me along with him to finish the call.

"Zim who is this? Why is this native with you?" Red demanded.

"Yea! And why are you all happy all of a sudden?" Purple asked.

"This is Dib-mate. He is my mate. MINE! He was the only one to see me for what I was. He took care of me after you filthy meat sacks dumped me. He is the only one that can make Zim happy now." He said. His hand never left mine and his eyes didn't either. I saw into them and saw the raw passion and the fight he was putting up to not kiss me in front of his leaders. Who had both let out a gasp.

"But Zim! He is not an Irken! He is a lower life form!" Purple said. I noticed the change right away. His antenna went from up and perky to flat on his skull in a nanosecond. His eyes turned to slits and he turned to the screen. He pushed me behind him and put his spider legs around me in what I thought he guessed was a protective manner. His voice came out very very low and very menacing.

"No one, calls Dib-mate a lower life form! No one insults him, no one hurts him! He is Dib-mate and he belongs to Zim and Zim will not let some stupid tall moron insult him while he is..." he stopped his rant. His eyes slid shut and he had a small smile playing on his lips. I sighed in relief. There was no telling how long he would have gone on had I not started to pet his antenna. And when Zim was talking like that he was so mad he could and would kill. He started to let out a soft purr. Both of his leaders looked shocked. Never had they seen any Irken act so happy, calm and in total bliss. The two watched as I pulled him in to my lap where he snuggled closer and rubbed against me. I quickly started to use both hands one on each of them. He started to purr even louder.

"What are you doing? How have you brought this Irken to this state? Speak now filth sack!" Tallest red all but yelled at me. Zim's purr stopped for a second and I was afraid he would get up and start to argue so I rubbed around the base of one and kept going the full length of the other. This made his purring start up again. I sighed in relief.

"What I am doing is I am simply running my hand slowly and gently down his antenna. He told me, that all Irkens had very sensitive antenna to any thing from touch, to hearing to smell. I don't really know why this makes him so happy but it does so I do it to calm him down and when he looks sad. I do this because I hate it when he goes on his rants or hurts some one for looking at me the wrong way. And I am completely shocked that it has kept him from trying to tear you head off. Because the first person to insult me after we became mates in my sense and by using one of the old rituals he found was all but killed and was only spared because I told Zim that he was just a human after all. No one has even tried anything. Zim is such a possessive creature." I finished. I more or less muttered the last part to my self. I was his and he was mine, he was just a lot more possessive about it.

"That doesn't make sense! How could it make him so happy!" Purple said.

"My main theory is that because the deed fills him with great joy to have such sensitive spots rubbed gently by his mate. He can't help it. And you got of your high horses I bet you would like it too." I said. After I said this I looked down at the small Irken in my arms that was all but asleep. I knew that if he was that close then it felt really good. To him. I looked up at the screen again only the tallest were now gone. I rolled my eyes and planted a soft kiss on Zim's lips. He however decided that with the petting and a kiss it would be magical. So he pressed his mouth to mine and I could feel his snake like tongue lick my bottom lip begging for entrance. As always I allowed him in. His pointy tongue felt all the places of my mouth and I let mine wander to his. He tasted like melted caramel and chocolate. I knew that anything organic burned Zim. Which is why when he had flinched the first time I figured it was my saliva. But none the less he was always the one to want to deepen the kiss and was always the one to win when ever our tongues fought for dominance. It ended in his wrapping around mine. He nibbled on my bottom lip and than turned his head to my neck like he always did. He just loved the gasp of shock and surprise that he got when his knife like teeth nibbled the soft skin. Just as he went to start a light behind us made us turn around. There in the middle of the lab where none other than the tallest. I looked up at them and forgot to pet Zim. He let out a small whimper of protest before looking up. After he saw who had taken me away from petting his antenna his spider legs popped out and one went around me holding me behind his back. The other three started to spark. I tried to reach out for one of his antenna but they where just out of my reach.

"Be calm Zim. We are not here to harm you or your...mate in any way." Red said. I just struggled to get a hold of the velvet appendage.

"Yea! We just wanted to see if he would be willing to you know... do to our antenna what he did with yours!" Purple said. Zim let out a low growl from deep in the back of his throat. Than it hit me! If simply touching the antennas was so good what would happen if I blow on one! I pulled in a deep breath and let the hot air hit the end of the closest antenna. The result was right away. The spider legs retracted and I had to catch him to keep him from falling.

"Was it really that good?" I asked forgetting about the Tallests that where in the room for a moment.

"Yes. Not only did it feel like you, Dib-mate it smelled like you. It was so wonderful." He said. I let out a small laugh.

"What is so funny human?" Purple asked.

"Oh nothing except how he is now at my mercy. Now that I know this I can get him to do what I want by a simple touch or a light breath." There was a flash of light and it was just me and Zim again. I sat down next to him and let my head fall in to his lap. I quickly fell asleep and had the best dream of me and Zim when I was awakened by a scream.

" I MADE WAFFLE TAQUITOS!" Gir yelled from up stairs. Zim made a small clicking noise.

"Come Dib-mate. Let us go to bed. And with that he used his spider legs to pick me up and take me to my room.

END!

Me- "I got nothing except TAQUITOS FOR REVIEWS!"


End file.
